kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Hi there. Another day ^.^ Hey there... It be done. :C'est merveilleux ! Speaking of signatures, this 28th February I've gotta change mine. 04:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Why? oh, right the wikiversaire is over. :Yes indeed, and we'll have to wait for another whole year before we can engage in madness like that. :P 05:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sigh... Somehow i got back to watching YGOTAS. :Have fun. ^_^ 05:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I can't! I'm not watching it IN AMERICA! and I'm only on episode 16. :Believe me, I'm not watching it in America either. :P 05:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen episode 17? if not, watch it. if so, watch it again. you may catch a KH easter egg in there. *facepalm* DTN's just a jerk. He protected his talk page because I asked him to come back, and left a rather mean message for me to read. Now I'm glad he's gone. :Well, as I said over the Forums, only time will tell. If he's going to behave like such a childish jerk, good riddance. Because I consider him as a friend, and I'm sure you've read Archive 6. If he still doesn't honour the friendship, je n'y peux rien ! 01:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, d'accord. I did read archive six, and it brought a tear to my eye. I would have cried, had I not been multitasking and watching YGOTAS at the same time. Speaking of which, watch episode 17 again. Huge KH reference. Nothing they say though. KingdomKeyDarkside 02:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I will, when I get the chance. Now draw a contrast between then and now. >_> 02:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, now I see the Saix-Axel complex. >.< and I'll save you the time that it takes to watch YGOTAS 17. Dearly Beloved is played in the background during "Zork and Pals". I thought it was kinda funny. :What ? XD LOL ! 02:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not even kidding. For a moment I was at peace, and then Zork said something really stupid. I swear, that music is magical. Yoko Shimomura is a goddess. :Ha ! I'll thrash her one day. I know it... 02:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I cannot get over how funny YGOTAS is. "Bye Bakura! Try not to get beat up on the way to school!" (insert random sentence here)...in america. :LOL XD Shimomura, the best is yet to come. From me ! 03:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol I can't wait for that day. Bon jour! I'm So Sorry Aww :(. I'm so sorry TNE!! In case you're wondering why I'm here, the reason is that I'm just investigating other wikis to get ideas for The Sims Wiki. I'm so sorry about your family member. I really hope everything turns out well! I know my message isn't as sincere as the one in front of me, but I'm not really a nice person :D. [[User:Bleeh|'Bleeh']] Chat] 01:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Salut Notifications Aide Terra Theme